It's Over
by relya schiffer
Summary: Berakhir... Semuanya kini telah berakhir bersama eksistensinya sebagai seberkas bayangan...  My 2nd SoiGio. Request from Yuminozomi. Happy reading, minna-san...


**Disclaimer **: Bleach©Tite Kubo. Kalau saja diwariskan kepadaku... T.T

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **(Kuharap memenuhi permintaan) Romance, Family, Angst. Dan, kuminta sedikit celah buat masukin unsur supranatural...^^

**Pair** : Soi-Ggio

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s) dan jika terjadi kebetean selagi baca fic ini, author nggak bertanggung jawab…*digebukin masal*

**A/N **: Yosh, akhirnya penyakit cacar yang menguji sabar itu sembuh juga. Ah, Relya Schiffer si author stress kembali mempersembahkan fiksi dengan pair kedua favouritku,hehehe. Kali ini memenuhi request dari **Yuminozomi.** Nah, sudah kupenuhi permintaanmu. Cacarku juga sudah sembuh. Jadi, jangan naik2 ke patung Liberty lagi ya, say…*dihajar Yumi*

Okeh, langsung saja. Happy reading and bear with me, minna-san…^^

* * *

**IT'S OVER**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer

* * *

**

Gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa gairah menapaki jalan tempatnya berpijak. Mata abu-abunya menyorot sedikit sendu. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat pemilik rambut biru gelap itu merapatkan _sweater_-nya yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang dingin. Malam ini cerah. Bulan penuh bersinar dengan penuh semangat bersama para bintang. Tapi kecerahan yang sama sedang tidak ia rasakan malam ini―atau pun malam sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tak yakin apakah malam setelah ini pun akan cerah atau tidak. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kecerahan itu.

Langkah gadis manis bertubuh mungil itu terhenti di sebuah taman. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia segera membawa langkah kakinya memasuki taman itu. Benderang lampu taman yang berbentuk lollipop menyebarkan sinar temaram. Sudah pukul sembilan. Suasana taman sudah sepi. Yang tersisa hanya keheningan―sesekali ditingkah nyanyian binatang malam.

"Jalan-jalan malam lagi, Soifon?"

Jika tidak mengenali suara yang baru saja menyapanya, mungkin gadis berkepang itu sudah menjerit kaget dan pingsan di tempat. Oh, itu berlebihan. Menjerit kaget saja rasanya sudah cukup.

"Ggio," desis gadis berkepang yang dipanggil Soifon itu. Ketika ia mendongakkan kepala ke atas, ia menemukan sesosok manusia sedang bertengger di dahan pohon akasia besar yang menaungi mereka.

Seringai kecil muncul.

"Mau mampir?"

"Yakin 'arsitektur' buatanmu itu aman untuk kita berdua?"

"Jangan mencela! Kau juga sering masuk ke sini diam-diam jika aku tidak ada,"

Soifon tersenyum kecil. Didekatinya pohon besar tempat pemuda bermata emas itu berada. Tanpa melepas sepatunya, Soifon pun memanjat pohon akasia tersebut. Tepat saat ia telah berada cukup tinggi, sebuah bangunan menyambutnya : rumah pohon.

Tidak besar, dan hanya dibangun dari potongan-potongan kayu pipih yang kuat. Disanggah oleh dahan kokoh akasia yang menjadi tumpuannya. Cukup tersembunyi dedaunan rimbun, apalagi ketika malam seperti ini.

"Okaeri, Soifon-chan,"

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu, akan kuhancurkan _master piece_-mu ini, Ggio Vega!"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kepangan pendek di kepalanya itu tertawa. Dia merasa senang bisa menggoda sosok mungil di sebelahnya ini.

Soifon mendengus pelan. Dia mengacuhkan Ggio dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke atas. Dari sini, dari atas pohon ini, langit tampak sangat luas. Membentang sepanjang garis cakrawala. Mampu menghadirkan sedikit ketenangan di hati yang kacau.

Hening mengambil alih keadaan. Ggio melipat kaki kanannya, sedangkan kaki kirinya menggantung malas di muka rumah pohon buatannya.

"Kenapa lagi dengan rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan Ggio sedikit menyita perhatian Soifon. Ia melirik pemuda tampan itu sejenak.

"Tak perlu bertanya pun kau sudah tahu," sahutnya pelan.

Ya, Ggio memang sudah tahu. Bertetangga selama lima tahun telah membuatnya cukup memahami kondisi dan situasi Soifon. Memorinya pun berputar, mengingat kembali profil sosok mungil yang masih terdiam itu.

Shaolin Fon Urahara hanyalah remaja perempuan biasa. Cantik, manis, imut, dan baik. Dia adalah gadis belia yang murah senyum dan ramah. Yah, setidaknya sampai keadaan itu berubah tiga tahun yang lalu. Atmosfer positif itu lenyap dan mengubah Soifon menjadi gadis pendiam, terkesan murung.

Ini bermula dari silsilah keluarga Soifon yang agak pelik. Ayahnya, Kisuke Urahara, memiliki dua orang berambut pirang itu bercerai dengan isteri pertamanya―seorang wanita bernama Lisa Yadomaru―dan menikah dengan wanita bernama Yoruichi Shihouin. Dari pernikahan itu lahirlah Soifon. Kehidupan mereka sangat sempurna dan dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Namun ketika Soifon berusia dua belas tahun, Sang Penguasa Takdir menurunkan kuasa-Nya sebagai pemegang seluruh kehidupan di alam semesata. Dia mengirimkan malaikat maut untuk menjemput Yoruichi dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Sejak itulah segalanya berubah.

Kehidupan Soifon tak lagi seindah dulu. Terlebih setelah tiga tahun yang lalu Kisuke Urahara memutuskan untuk kembali pada isteri pertamanya. Dan di rumah yang masih dipenuhi memorial Yoruichi itu, hadir seorang gadis lain yang merupakan kakak tiri Soifon. Anak pertama Kisuke dari isteri pertamanya, Nemu Urahara. Sejak kehadiran Nemu―yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari Soifon―Soifon seolah dipaksa menjadi anak tiri di rumahnya sendiri. Ia selalu disalahkan atas segala macam persoalan. Tanpa pembela.

Ggio tahu, perlakuan itu sudah lebih dari pada keterlaluan. Dan ia bisa mengerti mengapa―setelah mengalami deskriminasi itu―Soifon tak pernah meneteskan air mata. Mungkin, ya―mungkin, hanya Ggio yang benar-benar paham perasaan Soifon, lebih dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Jangan bengong," sebuah teguran mengembalikan Ggio pada kenyataan,"seperti bukan kau saja."

Ggio tersenyum kecil. Diraihnya sebuah jaket lebar berlapis bahan parasut yang sengaja ia bawa. Tanpa banyak bicara diselimutkannya jaket itu di bahu Soifon dan bahunya sendiri. Membuat mereka berbagi sedikit kehangatan di antara dinginnya udara malam.

"Hanya mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu," Ggio menanggapi teguran Soifon beberapa detik yang lalu, "kejudesanmu itu membuatku tak habis pikir, apa salahku sampai-sampai dibentak-bentak di hari pertama kepindahanku."

"Kau muncul di waktu yang salah. Waktu itu _mood_-ku sedang buruk," kata Soifon pelan.

"Yah, tak masalah. Aku kan pemuda yang baik hati dan sabar."

"Ugh, kau membuat _mood_-ku berantakan lagi, Ggio."

Keluhan itu membuat Ggio Vega tertawa senang. Ia melingkarkan tangan di bahu Soifon ketika dirasanya sosok mungil itu menjatuhkan kepala di bahunya.

"I'm here, Soifon―"

Suara pelan Ggio menyibak semua suasana riang yang semula terbangun. Soifon tahu arti sebenarnya dibalik suara pelan itu.

"―penderitaanmu, bukan sesuatu yang harus kau tanggung sendirian. Aku akan selalu membantumu."

Tangan mungil Soifon mencengkeram erat bagian depan kaus biru yang dikenakan Ggio, seperti mencari pegangan sementara ia berusaha mengendalikan gejolak emosi di dalam dirinya yang hampir meluap. Mata kelabu itu terpejam.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, Ggio,"

Waktu terus bergerak. Sinar rembulan yang diperkuat cahaya reamang bintang menyinari sepasang anak manusia yang saling diam sambil menatap langit. Berusaha menyelami kedalaman jiwa masing-masing.

* * *

Pukul 23.30, waktu setempat.

Soifon telah kembali ke rumah. Berbeda degan Ggio yang tinggal sendiri dan bebas keluar masuk rumahnya kapan pun, Soifon harus menggunakan jendela kamarnya sebagai akses yang aman. Terkesan seperti pencuri? Ah, dia tak peduli. Toh, selama ini tak ada yang peduli jeritan hatinya, bukan? Selain Ggio tentu saja. Mereka mengalami kesepian yang sama―tanpa sosok keluarga―hanya caranya yang berbeda.

Setelah bersih-bersih sebentar dan mengganti baju dengan piyama, Soifon merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Gadis berambut pendek itu mengehala nafas perlahan. Tepat ketika ia mematikan lampu kamarnya, seberkas cahaya lain muncul. Cahaya keemasan, yang kemudian menjelma menjadi sosok mungil bertinggi sekitar 10 cm, beterbangan dengan lincah ke sana ke mari.

"Keluar dengan anak itu lagi, Soifon?"

Suara mungil itu membuat Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil yang duduk santai di sebelah kepalanya. Sosok menyerupai gadis kecil dalam ukuran sangat mini itu tersenyum lebar. Bias cahaya keemasan berpendar dari seluruh tubuh mungilnya yang hanya seukuran genggaman tangan.

"Rupanya kau,Suzumebachi," imbuh Soifon.

Suzumebachi, sosok mungil yang kini sedang beterbangan itu adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi rahasia besar Soifon. Bahkan Ggio pun tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Soifon tak mengerti siapa sebenarnya makhluk itu. Peri? Hantu? Malaikat? Entahlah. ia benar-benar tak tahu. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupannya yang suram. Menjadi secercah cahaya terang bagi Soifon yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, menarik si gadis malang keluar dari tekanan.

Suzumebachi hanya seberkas bayangan samar―mungkin juga realisasi atas doa-doa Soifon―yang selalu hadir dalam kehidupan suram Soifon. Makhluk mungil yang selalu dikelilingi cahaya keemasan itu telah menjadi satu dari beberapa hal yang membuat Soifon memutuskan untuk bertahan.

"Ggio itu baik, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikannya?"

Pertanyaan polos Suzumebachi membuat Soifon tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, aku juga masih butuh perhatian. Bagai mana mungkin aku memberikan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang masih belum kudapatkan pada orang lain?"

Si mungil tertawa kecil. Ia menghilang dalam sekejap, berubah menjadi gumpalan cahaya dan melayang-layang ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Hingga kemudian ia muncul lagi, kali ini tepat di depan wajah Soifon.

"Dia menyukaimu, Soifon-chan,"

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Soifon. Dengan cepat, tangannya menyergap tubuh mungil itu dalam genggamannya. Suzumebachi menjerit manja.

"Kau sok tahu sekali," cibir Soifon jenaka. Permainan kecil ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Suzumebachi menghilang, terlepas dari genggaman Soifon. Dia muncul kembali di bawah selimut gadis berkepang itu sambil meleletkan lidah.

"Aku memang tahu segalanya, lalu kau mau apa?"

"Haaah, sudahlah. Aku lelah," Soifon memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat ia dan makhluk keemasan itu berhadapan. Mata kelabu gadis itu terpejam.

Suzumebachi merengut,"Huh, kau hanya lelah kencan, jangan melebih-lebihkan begitu!"

"Diamlah, atau aku akan mengurungmu dalam botol selai."

Ancaman Soifon membuat Suzumebachi terkikik geli. Dia menjejalkan diri ke pipi Soifon dan ikut memjamkan mata mungilnya.

"Kau akan kesepian tanpa aku, Soifon-chan. Yah, meskipun masih ada Ggio, sih,"

Soifon meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tubuh ekstra kecil Suzumebachi, semakin mendekatkan tubuh mungil yang mampu disentuhnya itu ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"You're unchangeable, Suzumebachi. Kau tak akan tergantikan, oleh Ggio sekalipun."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah imut makhluk itu. Dibelainya pipi putih Soifon dengan jarinya seraya berbisik pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Arigatou, Soifon-chan. Oyasumi nasai…"

* * *

"Perhatikan langkahmu saat berjalan. Atau aku harus membelikanmu kaca mata?"

"Ada apa ini? Nemu, kenapa kamu belum berangkat? Kamu kan sudah menjadi asisten dosen. Jangan sampai telat."

"Kaa-san, bagai mana aku bisa berangkat jika sepatuku basah oleh susu seperti ini?"

"Ahh, kenapa bisa?"

"Tanya saja anak perempuan berkepang yang malah sibuk memakai sepatunya itu. Enak sekali dia, melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab!"

"Soifon?"

_Panggilan itu lagi._

Soifon menghela nafas. Gadis berambut pendek itu berdiri dan menatap dua orang―ya, orang. Karena keluarga tak mungkin memperlakukannya seperti ini―yang sedang menatapnya tak ramah. Soifon berusaha bersikap sedatar mungkin. Air matanya sudah kering, ia gunakan untuk menangisi kepergian ibunya dan juga meratapi takdirnya yang berubah drastis.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlambat juga. Aku harus berjalan kaki ke sekolah, sementara Nemu-san di antar supir ayah, bukan?"

Dua orang itu nampak tidak terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Soifon. Mereka berlomba-lomba memberikan tatapan tajam yang menghujam sebagai balasan. Mengintimidasi? Percuma! Soifon sudah kebal dengan trik itu.

"Dan jika Nemu-san tidak punya sepatu lain, ambil saja uang di meja kamarku. Anggaplah sebagai ganti rugi. Ja nee,"

Dengan lambaian santai, Soifon ke luar dari bangunan yang semua orang indikasikan sebagai rumahnya itu. Ia melangkah agak cepat. Entah kenapa, pagi ini, ia agak sulit mempertahankan sikap kerasnya. Matanya berkabut tanpa diminta. Ia bisa merasakan lapisan bening yang mulai terbentuk di sana.

Rupanya, ia masih punya air mata, ya?

"Kau memutuskan untuk menangis lagi?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar. Bayangan itu datang, Suzumebachi. Dia menjelma dalam sekejap mata dan mengiringi langkah Soifon.

"Aku ingin menang dari mereka," Soifon menyahuti,"tapi aku lelah, Suzumebachi." lanjutnya hampa.

Sosok mungil itu memandangi gadis berkepang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Semua cobaan ada jalan keluarnya, Soifon. Kau harus yakin. Kesabaranmu akan membawa hikmah bagi dirimu sendiri."

"Diplomasi!" cibir Soifon pedih,"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Tak ada lagi yang lain?" tanyanya. Mungkin lebih tepat mendesak, karena pertanyaan itu membuat Suzumebachi terdiam. Soifon tersenyum miris.

"Bagus! Terima kasih!"

Suzumebachi masih tak juga mengatakan apa pun saat Soifon mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan bayangan malaikat itu di belakang. Mata mungil Suzumebachi menatap gadis malang yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Detik berikutnya, tubuh mungil yang bersinar keemasan itu telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

* * *

"Ohayou, Soifon,"

Pagi-pagi begini, melihat senyum manis Ggio yang selalu bersemangat, membuat Soifon merasa sedikit lebih baik. Seolah semangat yang sama mengalir di seluruh pembuluh nadinya hanya dengan melihat senyum itu.

Aneh.

"Ohayou mo, Ggio," sahut Soifon seraya meletakkan tasnya di meja.

Ggio berpindah, duduk di meja Soifon, tepat dihadapan teman sekelasnya yang sedang menunduk itu. Tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu, tangan pemuda itu menyibak poni Soifon dan menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Lihat apa kau?" sergah Soifon. Secara reflek ia menyingkirkan tangan Ggio dari wajahnya. Yah, dia merasa risih dengan status mereka yang hanya sebagai teman. Juga statusnya sendiri sebagai―

"Wajahmu agak pucat," Ggio menarik kesimpulan,"apa kau sakit?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Soifon, membuat si pemilik wajah menarik mundur kepalanya hingga sedikit membentur tembok di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau sakit, harusnya kau tidak usah masuk. Mau kuantar pulang? Kalau kau pingsan, tak akan ada yang kuat mengangkatmu. Biarpun badanmu kecil, tapi kau itu berat."

Ggio tertawa kecil, tampak sangat senang bisa meledek. Soifon mendesah pelan. Sial, kenapa jantung ini berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat? Pikiran apa ini? Harusnya ia tahu bahwa Ggio tak mungkin serius? Tapi kenapa ada sebagian dirinya yang berharap pemuda berambut hitam itu serius?

Tunggu dulu! Serius? Serius dalam hal apa?

"Hei, kenapa kau malah bengong?"

Soifon agak tersentak. Suara Ggio kali ini cukup mengagetkannya yang sedang asyik tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Ggio belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Soifon, meskipun gadis itu tak lagi menatapnya. Entah kenapa dia yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan perempuan bertubuh mungil ini.

"Kau tahu aku di sini, Soifon," ujarnya pelan, cukup ampuh untuk menarik perhatian pemilik mata abu-abu itu, "kau bisa berbagi denganku."

_Aku selalu berbagi dengan Suzumebachi, Ggio_, benak Soifon menjawab. Tentu saja ia tak menyuarakannya. Dan baru saja gadis berambut biru gelap itu hendak memberikan penjelasan, mata kelabunya menangkap sesosok siswa SMA Seretei yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Ggio.

"Kaien?"

Ini pertanda buruk, Soifon tahu itu. Dia langsung berdiri dan hendak menyuruh Ggio agar menyingkir, namun terlambat. Sosok itu telah menghampiri mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia menyambar pergelangan tangan Soifon.

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, siswa bernama Kaien itu langsung menarik Soifon. Namun sebelum mereka keluar dari kelas, Ggio masih sempat berkata,

"Bersikaplah sedikit lembut pada perempuan, Shiba-senpai. Terlebih pada pacarmu sendiri,"

Kaien melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Ggio yang masih duduk di meja Soifon. Dia mengabaikan pandangan tidak suka dari seniornya itu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Vega!" tegas Kaien.

Ggio mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat. Ia tak mau membuat keributan di awal harinya di sekolah. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali bertindak lebih jauh melihat kekerasan seniornya pada Soifon. Tapi ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak punya wewenang. Kaien dan Soifon yang menjalin hubungan. Ggio telah cukup baik menyadari posisinya―hanya sebagai teman. Ada batas yang tak bisa ia langgar. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di luar batas itu. Apa pun yang terjadi di dalam batas itu, Ggio tak bisa ikut campur. Karena kehadirannya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Ya, mempersulit posisi Soifon. Karena itulah dia hanya bisa memandangi sosok mungil yang sedang diseret ke luar kelas dengan paksa itu. Adakah yang sadar bahwa tatapan Ggio saat ini menyiratkan tatapan orang yang terluka?

* * *

"Bagus! Satu hari aku tidak datang ke kelasmu, kau sudah dapat pengganti dengan mudah. Jadi, begini cara 'bermain'-mu, Shaolin Fon? Sungguh mengejutkan sekali!"

Kalimat itu terasa membakar telinga. Soifon berusaha tegar dan tidak terbawa suasana sentimentil yang―entah kenapa―agak sulit untuk dikendalikan hari ini. Ditatapnya mata Kaien tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Pemuda ini, kekasihnya. Sosok yang seharusnya melindunginya. Tempat ia menumpahkan keluh kesah di antara himpitan tekanan yang bisa membuat gila. Tapi sekarang, kenapa justru kata-kata itu yang diucapkannya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan yang kamu tuduhkan, Kaien," sahut Soifon pelan. Berusaha tenang atau berusaha menahan tangis? Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Berkelit memang keahlianmu." Kaien tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau masih juga mau mengelak jika aku bilang, bahwa rumah pohon di taman Karakura adalah sarang cinta kau dan Vega, Nona Shaolin Fon Urahara?"

Kening Soifon berkerut mendengar tuduhan itu. _Apa? Dia bilang apa? Sarang cinta?_

"Kalian sering datang ke tempat itu malam-malam. Bisakah kau jelaskan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacar gelapmu itu di sana? Hah?"

_Pacar gelap? _Berani sekali dia menuduh sejauh itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau serendah itu, Soifon!"

Kali ini mata kelabu Soifon terpejam, menyembunyikan tatapannya yang memancarkan sinyal―seberapa sakit hatinya saat ini. Jangan tanya lagi bagai mana perasaannya sekarang. Sudah jelas hancur berantakan, tak berbentuk lagi.

_Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. _

Lalu suara itu terdengar. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Berbisik dengan nada tajam yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Jangan menyerah, Soifon! Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan untuk membongkar kebusukannya. Buktikan padanya siapa yang rendah."

_Suzumebachi!_

"Ayo, Soifon! Kau bukan gadis sembarangan yang bisa dihina seperti ini. Angkat derajatmu sendiri, Soifon!"

Benar, tidak salah lagi. Bayangan samar yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi gemas yang lucu itu adalah Suzumebachi. Sang peri, arwah, hantu, atau apalah.

"Kau mengakuinya? Ah, bagus sekali. Sekarang aku bahkan ragu kau masih―"

"Cukup!" suara datar Soifon menyelak ocehan Kaien. Dalam sekejap, pemuda berambut ungu itu menelan kembali semua kata-kata yang siap ia lancarkan sebagai serangan. Matanya memandang Soifon tak berkedip.

Ya, tanpa berkedip. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata kelabu itu menatapnya dingin. Mata yang biasanya lembut itu sekarang menyorot tajam, menghujam tanpa ampun.

"Kau tidak berhak menghinaku seperti itu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Nemu Urahara kemarin malam, Kaien Shiba?"

Mata Kaien terbelalak lebar. Sikapnya yang sejak tadi mendominasi dan menjadi pihak penekan lenyap seketika. Di bawah hujaman tatapan dingin Soifon, Kaien dibungkam dengan paksa.

"Oh, tentu saja kau tidak tahu bahwa aku melihatmu, kan? Ketika aku butuh kamu di sampingmu, kau malah bilang kau sedang menemani ibumu. Aku ingin tanya, apa itu yang dinamakan menemani ibu?" kali ini kondisi telah berbalik. Soifon akan berhenti menjadi pihak yang tertekan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaien ragu, suaranya terdengar lebih pelan.

Soifon tertawa kejam,"Kau terlalu asyik dengan pengkhianatanmu, hingga kau tak sadar bahwa Tuhan masih punya keadilan. Rasanya aku beruntung bisa memergoki _affair_ kalian. Ini akan menjadi bukti siapa yang rendah!"

Kaien tampak gusar. Sedetik kemudian dia mengucapkan dua kalimat yang sangat menakutkan bagi sepasang kekasih.

"Kita putus!"

Tapi anehnya, dua kata itu tak berpengaruh pada Soifon. Tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tak juga―meringankan atau menambah―rasa sakit di hatinya. Soifon hanya ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Termasuk cinta yang pernah bersemi bagi seorang Kaien Shiba. Semuanya!

"Bagus, terima kasih. Aku jadi tak perlu meminta hal yang sama darimu," sahut Soifon tegas.

Kaien menggeram sengit. Dia melangkah pergi dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah―atau malu?―sementara Soifon hanya terdiam di tempat. Gadis berkepang itu terpaku. Semua kata-kata tadi adalah ucapan paling kasar yang pernah ia lontarkan. Soifon yang baik telah berubah menjadi orang lain. Dan pemikiran itu membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Lesu, ia balikkan tubuhnya hendak menuju kelas. Pemilik mata kelabu itu tersentak menyadari sosok lain yang tengah menatapnya. Sebuah nama pun terucap.

"Ggio?"

* * *

Atap sekolah, jam istirahat.

Deru angin musim gugur meniup helaian rambut dua anak manusia yang masih bungkam dengan menatap langit. Gelap. Apakah langit musim gugur memang selalu gelap?

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Ggio melirik sosok di sebelahnya yang masih terdiam. Kejadian tadi pagi cukup membuat ia tak mengusik Soifon sepanjang jam pelajaran. Mereka hanya terdiam―seperti sekarang―tanpa ada satu pun yang mampu menyerap materi pemberian _sensei _di kelas.

Dan kali ini, Ggio tetap tidak ingin memulai. Dia tak mau dianggap memaksa. Karena itulah ia masih mengunci bibirnya, membiarkan Soifon menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku lelah, Ggio,"

Suara lirih itu membuat Ggio, tanpa diminta, meraih kepala Soifon yang menunduk dan merebahkan di bahunya. Ketika gadis bertubuh pendek itu akhirnya terisak, Ggio langsung memeluknya.

Mungkin semua tekanan yang mendera selama ini tak lagi tertahankan.

"Aku hanya ingin Tuhan mengembalikan hidupku yang dulu. Aku tahu semuanya tak akan sama lagi setelah Okaa-san pergi. Tapi aku tak meminta banyak, aku hanya ingin sedikit ketenangan. Apa tidak bisa, Ggio? Apa aku sudah tidak berhak lagi mendapatkannya?"

"Ssshhttt…" Ggio membelai rambut biru gelap Soifon dengan lembut, mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang gemetar itu. Pertanyaan Soifon begitu menyudutkan. Membuat Ggio merasa sangat menyesal karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa bagi gadis yang disayanginya itu selain ini.

"Sampai kapan aku harus terus menderita begini, Ggio? Sampai kapan?"

Semakin gadis berkepang itu memperdengarkan isakan pilu, semakin erat pemuda berambut hitam mendekapnya. Seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan melepaskannya. Sampai kapan pun.

Permata emas di rongga mata Ggio menengadah nanar. Warna merah yang terarsir di sana adalah lambang kepedihannya lantaran harus mendengar tangisan Soifon. Perlahan, masih sambil membelai rambut biru itu penuh kelembutan, ia berbisik dalam hati. Memupuk harapan pada siapa saja yang bisa mendengar.

"Kalau saja… ada yang bisa kukorbankan demi sedikit kebahagiaan untukmu, maka akan kukorbankan apa pun itu… Soifon,"

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

Suzumebachi menjelma dan langsung bertanya pada sosok yang sedang melilitkan pita putih pada kepangan di rambut birunya. Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak insiden dengan Kaien Shiba yang berujung dengan berakhirnya hubungan timpang itu. Awalnya Suzumebachi agak khawatir menghadapi kemurungan gadis bermata kelabu ini―yang seperti bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Namun seiring dengan waktu yang berganti, Soifon nampak mulai bisa menata dirinya kembali. Perjuangannya untuk bertahan di rumah ini belum berakhir. Suzumebachi tahu itu.

Yah, kerap kali Kaien datang untuk mengajak Nemu berkencan, Soifon memang tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah dua orang itu. Justru Suzumebachi yang geram. Dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana sepak terjang Nemu dalam merebut semua yang dimiliki Soifon. Kasih sayang ayah, kebebasan di rumah, bahkan kekasih adik sendiri pun direbut.

Soifon menoleh dan tersenyum. Suzumebachi sampai harus meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihatnya memang benar Soifon, Shaolin Fon Urahara. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali si gadis malang tidak tersenyum semanis ini.

"Mau menemani Ggio," jawab Soifon singkat.

Suzumebachi menyeringai kecil, "Menemani kemana?" cecarnya.

"Taman hiburan. Lagipula besok libur. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya aku menerima ajakan itu. Aku juga butuh hiburan, bukan?"

"Hiburan―atau kencan?"

Gerakan tangan Soifon terhenti mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditatapnya si makhluk mungil yang sedang melayang-layang bebas itu dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Ayolah, Soifon," si mungil berwarna emas tertawa kecil, "kau juga berhak mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri, kok,"

Soifon memalingkan wajah, menghadap cermin yang kini memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun. Ditatapnya bayangan gadis itu―dirinya―juga bayangan makhluk yang menatapnya lewat cermin.

"Mau sampai kapan kau sembunyikan perasaanmu pada Ggio? Kau akan menyesal ketika dia hilang dari hidupmu suatu saat nanti."

Hilang.

Satu kata itu tiba-tiba saja menghadirkan perasaan takut di hati Soifon. Selama ini ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa Ggio akan menghilang. Pemuda lincah itu selalu ada di sisinya, menemaninya ketika ia membutuhkan sandaran. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Ggio tetap manusia. Jelas eksistensi manusia tidak ada yang abadi.

Dan memikirkan keadaan di mana tidak ada Ggio, membuat Soifon… cemas? Oh, tidak. Cemas saja tidak cukup. Ada perasaan lain yang jauh lebih mengusik. Apa ini? Sakit sekali.

"Hei, kau akan telat kalau bengong begitu," teguran Suzumebachi membuat si gadis berkepang tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera bergegas menyelesaikan aktivitas kecilnya dan berdiri. Sekali lagi mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan. Kaus putih dengan _jeans _selutut cukup santai dan nyaman untuk diajak bergerak bebas di taman hiburan.

Soifon menoleh, "Kau mau ikut, Suzumebachi?" tanyanya pada makhluk yang masih melayang-layang, membuat sosok mungil berwarna keemasan itu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu aku selalu bersamamu, Soifon. Hanya karena aku tidak nampak di matamu bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu."

Mendengar kalimat dengan nada yakin seperti itu, Soifon menanggapi dengan mengangguk. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang saat ia melangkah ke luar dari kamar. Menyisakan Suzumebachi yang tetap melayang-layang tanpa beban di udara.

"Aku akan terus berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Shaolin Fon…"

* * *

Suasana taman hiburan malam ini sangat ramai. Hiruk pikuk pengunjung dan bermacam-macam _stand_ yang menjamur di seluruh sudut membuat suasana begitu semarak. Warna-warni lampu hias menjadi penyegar pikiran yang kusut, benak yang jenuh, atau pun hati yang lelah.

Itulah yang Soifon rasakan. Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di dalam korsel yang bergerak naik. Ggio duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan menjelajahi seluruh sudut taman hiburan. Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk naik korsel sebagai penutup 'penjelajahan' mereka.

Soifon tersenyum merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang menentramkan perasaannya. Tenang, damai. Semakin tinggi korsel bergerak naik, semakin terasa belaian angin di wajahnya―menyibak helaian rambutnya. Terasa seperti belaian lembut tangan seseorang yang dipenuhi kasih sayang.

Tiba-tiba Soifon teringat sesuatu. Hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Hei, Ggio, " panggil Soifon.

Ggio menoleh, "Huh? Apa?" tanyanya polos, menatap Soifon yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau itu kenapa hari ini? Sikapmu aneh," ujar Soifon.

"Aneh?" ulang Ggio, "Apa maksudmu?" dia memalingkan wajahnya, bertopang dagu pada sisi korsel yang terbuka. Sangat kelihatan ia menghindari tatapan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Dan ini membuat Soifon penasaran.

"Kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, kan?" cecar Soifon.

Ggio tak menjawab. Tatapannya tetap mengarah lurus, tanpa objek yang jelas. Wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak serius. Namun sepasang mata emasnya sedikit sayu.

"Ggio, kita selalu berbagi,kan? Kamu selalu membantuku, membiarkan aku bersandar ketika aku butuh sandaran. Apa kamu tidak mau berbagi sedikit denganku?"

Ggio masih tak menjawab. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Soifon sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dan keadaan ini membuat Ggio merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ggio?" panggil Soifon lagi, masih berusaha menarik perhatian Ggio.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang. Korsel yang sedang berhenti di puncak tertinggi agak bergoyang didera angin yang cukup keras. Ggio mengubah posisinya, menghadap Soifon. Ditatapnya mata kelabu gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Besok aku akan pindah."

Empat kata yang diucapkan Ggio itu seperti siraman satu drum air dari kutub utara. Soifon terpaku, membeku. Ggio―mau pindah? Itu artinya, dia akan pergi? Hilang?

"Kau―mau kemana?"

Ggio menatap Soifon sejenak, lalu kembali mengarahkan mata emasnya ke langit malam. Agaknya ia tak menyadari perubahan nada suara gadis berkepang itu. Sedikit pelan dan lirih.

"Okaa-san memintaku kembali ke Valencia. Beliau kesepian di sana tanpaku,"

Ah, benar juga. Ggio datang tiga tahun lalu dari Spanyol. Ibunya warga negara Jepang yang bermigrasi ke Negara Matador karena menikah dengan pria dari negara itu. Seharusnya Soifon tahu bahwa suatu saat Ggio akan kembali ke keluarganya. Tapi―Valencia? Spanyol? Itu jauh sekali.

"Kapan kamu berangkat?"

"Besok," Ggio menjawab tanpa semangat, "dua hari yang lalu orang kepercayaan Okaa-san telah datang dan mengurus kepindahanku. Aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu, Soifon. Aku bahkan berniat tak ingin memberitahumu. Tapi…" suara Ggio terputus saat ia kembali menoleh. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas―meskipun hanya dengan penerangan yang temaram―wajah Soifon sedikit pias.

"Eh? Soifon? Kamu kenapa? Kau sakit?" Ggio langsung panik.

Soifon tersenyum tipis, "Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." dalihnya. "Jadi, kau akan berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan pagi, dari bandara Tokyo. Setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku akan berangkat ke hotel yang ada di dekat bandara. Aku akan menginap di sana malam ini agar besok tidak terlambat."

Kepala Soifon menunduk. Ada perasaan sakit yang menghujamnya. Jadi, ini adalah malam terakhir mereka? Jadi, hanya sampai malam ini kebersamaan mereka bisa berlangsung?

"Dan sebelum pergi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Soifon kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati dirinya sedang berada dalam tatapan intens mata keemasaan yang benderang di antara malam.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kehadiranmu selama tiga tahun ini adalah suatu anugerah yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Aku beruntung sekali bisa mengenalmu, Soifon,"

Kata-kata ini―salam perpisahankah? Secepat ini? Tidak adakah yang bisa menangguhkannya?

"Dan―yah, aku agak ragu sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini karena kau baru saja putus dari senior Kaien Shiba. Tapi―" Ggio menggantung ucapannya. Mata pemuda itu tampak sedikit resah. Dia menghela nafas pelan, seolah menghimpun kekuatan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sementara tanpa Ggio ketahui, Soifon tiba-tiba saja menyadari detak jantungnya yang berdegup lebih keras. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya harus menahan nafas, menanti Ggio bicara. Apa ini? Firasat apa ini?

Dan setelah terdiam―dengan hanya saling menatap―keyakinan muncul di sepasang mata emas itu. Suara Ggio pun terdengar tegas ketika ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tertunda.

"―kau harus tahu, Soifon. Sejak dua tahun terakhir ini, sejak kita duduk bersebelahan di kelas, aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

_Aku tahu, Ggio._

"Aku selalu ingin melindungimu."

_Itu pun aku bisa merasakannya._

"Aku―"

_Katakan, Ggio! Kamu mau bilang apa?_

"―aku…" tangan mungil Soifon tenggelam dalam genggaman erat tangan besar Ggio. Pemuda berkepang itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan serius. Sorot matanya memancarkan kelembutan dan ketulusan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shaolin Fon."

* * *

Suzumebachi mengerutkan alis ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke kamar dan langsung menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur itu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ekspresi sosok berambut itu tampak begitu _desperate_. Bukankah gadis ini baru saja pergi ke taman hiburan bersama teman baiknya? Harusnya kegembiraan yang mendominasi ekspresi di wajahnya, bukan?

Makhluk berkuncir di kedua sisi kepala itu pun melayang, menghampiri sosok yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa, Soifon?" tanya Suzumebachi pelan.

Soifon memejamkan mata. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa ada kejadian buruk di taman hiburan?" kejar Suzumebachi lagi. Dia sangat penasaran.

Soifon belum menyahut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ggio?" makhluk mungil itu tak putus asa bertanya.

Dan kali ini ia yakin pertanyaannya benar. Dari bahasa tubuh Soifon―yang kembali membuka mata dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi tempat tidur―Suzumebachi berani bertaruh, bahwa ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ggio kenapa, Soifon?" Suzumebachi kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan lembut. Dia melayang-layang dan hinggap di bahu kanan Soifon.

Soifon menoleh, menatap makhluk di bahunya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan.

"Ggio bilang―dia mencintaiku."

_Eh? Itu bagus. Lantas apa yang salah?_

Suzumebachi kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan lebih yang tumbuh di antara dua anak manusia ini memang sudah ada dalam prediksinya.

"Dan besok, dia mau pulang ke Spanyol."

"Hah?" jeritan melengking Suzumebachi biasanya cukup untuk membuat Soifon berjengit kaget. Namun kali ini jeritan itu tak berpengaruh. Soifon tetap mematung.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Suzumebachi. Membayangkan tidak ada Ggio… r-rasanya… sulit sekali…"

Suara lirih itu menarik perhatian Suzumebachi. Ditatapnya permata kelabu gelap yang mulai memerah. Sepanjang eksistensinya sebagai―yah, anggap saja malaikat―belum pernah ia merasa tak berguna seperti ini. Dia memang bisa melakukan sedikit keajaiban, sihir kecil, dan semacamnya. Tapi satu yang tak pernah bisa dia ubah : takdir!

Karena dia bukan Tuhan.

"Kau sudah menjawab pernyataanya?"

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" suara Soifon meninggi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalau saja… kalau saja…Ggio mengatakan tentang ini lebih awal…" terdengar penyesalan dalam nada bicara yang baru saja terdengar.

"Kalau saja… aku tidak terlambat menyadari arti dari perhatiannya…"

Suzumebachi terdiam haru. Dia hanya bisa menatap Soifon yang menundukkan kepala dan menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan. Makhluk yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan itu tahu bahwa gadis ini ingin menangis, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap tegar.

Soifon yang malang. Tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sejak kematian ibunda tersayang. Tak adakah yang bisa dilakukan secercah cahaya untuk menghiburnya? Tak adakah yang bisa dilakukan bayangan samar untuk membantunya?

Suzumebachi berpindah dari bahu Soifon. Ia terbang dan hinggap di sisi wajah Soifon. Dengan tangan ekstra mungilnya, ia berusaha memeluk kepala Soifon yang berukuran berkali-kali lipat dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalau ingin menangis, jangan ragu-ragu. Menangis saja,"

Mendengar suara makhluk imut itu, Soifon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia menyusut genangan yang menggantung di ujung bola matanya. Digenggamnya Suzumebachi dengan hati-hati. Dia berusaha untuk tertawa saat melihat wajah mungil itu murung. Matanya yang kecil berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kalau kau menangis, siapa yang bisa menghiburku nanti, Suzumebachi?" candanya.

"Hiks… gomenne, Soi… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Hiks…"

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Selama kau ada bersamaku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu, jangan pergi ya, Bayangan Malaikatku,"

Panggilan itu―Bayangan Malaikatku―membuat Suzumebachi menghambur. Dia menubruk hidung Soifon dan membuat gadis berkepang itu tertawa kecil.

Soifon masih merasakan sesak karena harus kehilangan Ggio. Ketiadaan pemuda itu sekarang saja sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali atas perasaannya sendiri. Mulai besok, tak akan ada keusilan yang menjadi penghibur di sela-sela waktunya. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis dan sambutan hangat di awal pagi.

Tak ada bahu yang bisa dijadikan sandaran. Tak ada lengan yang bisa memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak ada kata-kata yang selalu menjadi penenang dalam kegundahan. Semua itu tak akan ada lagi.

Sekali lagi, Soifon berusaha tersenyum. Pedih sekali membayangkan semua itu. Genggaman tangannya―yang mencengkeram selimut―menguat.

Perhatian Soifon teralih ketika Suzumebachi menghilang tiba-tiba. Belum sempat ia memanggil teman mungilnya itu, pintu kamar menjeblak dengan keras. Soifon tersentak. Serta-merta ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di sana dengan tatapan dingin.

"Nemu-san?"

* * *

Nemu Urahara berdiri tegak di amabang pintu. Tanpa menyahuti panggilan yang menjadi respon dari kehadirannya, perempuan berambut lebih panjang dan tergerai itu berjalan mendekati adik tirinya. Dia berdiri dihadapan Soifon, membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam bayangannya. Mengintimidasi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Nemu datar.

"Dia?" ulang Soifon tak mengerti.

"Siapa bayangan itu?" kali ini Nemu menambahkan tekanan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Bayangan? Bayangan apa?" Soifon balik bertanya. Ia berpura-pura tenang. Padahal sebenarnya ia mulai resah. Jika yang dimaksud itu adalah Suzumebachi, dari mana Nemu tahu?

Nemu menatap tajam. Aura keangkuhan terasa dari dalam dirinya.

"Bayangan itu, yang tiap saat bicara denganmu, yang kudengar selalu menyemangatimu." jelas Nemu.

Mata perempuan itu berkilat tajam, "Aku ingin memilikinya!" kali ini dia memberikan perintah.

Soifon terbelalak. Sepasang permata kelabu gelap gadis itu hampir melompat ke luar dari tempatnya. Dan keterpakuan itu membuat Nemu semakin leluasa untuk menekan.

"Berikan padaku, atau aku akan mengatakan pada Otou-san bahwa kau memelihara jin. Silahkan pilih mana yang lebih mudah."

Soifon menggeleng kaku, "Aku… aku…" ia terbata tanpa bisa menyelasaikan penolakannya. Dia baru saja kehilangan Ggio. Dan sekarang, Suzumebachi juga? Ini tidak adil! Benar-benar tidak adil!

"Berikan padaku!" Nemu yang tak sabar akhirnya membentak.

"Aku tidak bisa!" balas Soifon tak mau kalah. Ia berdiri dan menatap kakak tirinya yang lebih tinggi itu dengan berani. Entah keberanian dari siapa. Yang jelas, kali ini Soifon akan mempertahakan satu-satunya yang tersisa. Bisa ia rasakan pelipisnya yang berdenyut lantaran emosi yang bergolak.

"Apa maksudmu merebut semua yang kumiliki? Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi semua ini. Dan aku tak akan memberikan hal terakhir yang kupunya, terlebih kepadamu!"

"Oh, bagus sekali. Kau harus segera membereskan pakaianmu untuk siap-siap pindah ke rumah psikiater." tandas Nemu. Ia membalikkan badan dan hendak ke luar dari kamar itu.

Soifon menggeram sengit. Batas kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis. Ia tak bisa bertahan lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Kau gila, Nemu Urahara!" ia pun membentak. Wajah manisnya merah padam oleh amarah. "Kau telah merebut segalanya. Kasih sayang Otou-san, kebebasanku, bahkan Kaien Shiba. Hingga seberkas bayangan yang cuma menghentikan tangisanku pun kau ingin merebutnya? Kenapa Nemu? Kenapa?" Soifon setengah histeris. Kendali dirinya hampir lepas.

Nemu menatap Soifon dari bahunya. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan tersenyum sinis, penuh kemenangan.

"Kau dan ibumu―telah membuat ibuku menangis sepanjang malam. Hanya sekaranglah saat yang sangat tepat untuk membalaskan tangis ibuku. Kalaupun ibumu masih hidup, bisa kupastikan, nasibnya juga tak akan lebih baik darimu."

Setelah puas dengan kata-katanya, Nemu pergi dengan membanting pintu. Soifon langsung terhempas. Ekspresi _shock _masih membekas di wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa seberkas cahaya telah menggantikan kepergian Nemu.

Suzumebachi.

"Soifon," panggilnya pelan.

Soifon menggeleng cepat, tatapannya pias dan memancarkan kecemasan luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi, Suzumebachi! Aku tidak tahu bagai mana caranya dia menyadari keberadaanmu. Tapi, Nemu jelas-jelas ingin merebutmu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku harus pergi dari sini, Suzumebachi. Aku harus pergi!"

Suzumebachi hanya terdiam menatap sosok remaja yang sedang menuju lemari pakaian dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya itu. Dia tahu bahwa Soifon diam-diam memiliki rekening pribadi. Karena keinginan ini―untuk pergi dari rumah―telah dirasakan makhluk mungil itu.

"Soifon, apa kau yakin?" tanya Suzumebachi ragu.

"Harus!" tegas Soifon. Kali ini ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menyahut tas yang berisi seluruh hidupnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan ancaman Nemu, Soifon. Karena aku hanya tercipta untukmu. Dia tak akan bisa memilikimu sekalipun dia memaksa."

"Tapi aku musuhnya, Suzumebachi!" suara Soifon meninggi, hampir menjerit. "Dia sangat licik, dan dia menganggap aku musuhnya. Tak bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang suatu saat akan menimpaku jika aku tetap di sini?" desaknya putus asa.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Suzumebachi pendek. Ia terbang dan hinggap di bahu Soifon yang kini mulai memanjat jendela. "Sekarang kau mau ke mana, Soifon?"

"Aku harus menemui Ggio," jawab Soifon tegas. Tepat ketika ia telah melompat dan kakinya menjejak tanah, ditatapnya makhluk keemasan yang masih bertengger di bahunya itu dengan yakin.

"Dia pasti mau membantuku."

* * *

Selama perjalanan mencari Ggio―yang sudah tak ada di rumah―Suzumebachi masih terus mempertanyakan kepastian Soifon. Dan baru kali ini ia menemukan suatu keteguhan dalam suara juga tatapan gadis remaja itu. Kami-sama telah menurunkan keajaiban. Seperti saat tangan-Nya terulur hingga terciptalah seberkas bayangan yang menjadi penerang bagi seorang Shaolin Fon―gadis malang yang selalu menderita.

Suzumebachi tak banyak bertanya ketika Soifon melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman Karakura. Suasana yang gelap sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat gadis manis itu. Ia terus menuju bagian dalam taman dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon akasia besar.

Makhluk yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan itu pun mendongak. Ia tersenyum saat melihat seseorang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon. Sepasang mata yang benderang menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghilang. Ia akan menjadi penonton _scene_ klimaks dari kisah ini. Tentu saja dalam dimensi ruang yang berbeda dengan dua anak manusia itu.

* * *

Malam terasa berjalan lambat ketika Ggio duduk sendirian di rumah pohon buatannya. Biasanya, seorang gadis berkepang selalu menemaninya tiap kali ia menatap langit luas dari muka bangunan sederhana ranvangannya ini. Tapi sekarang, hanya kesendirian yang tersisa.

Ggio menghela nafas. Sudah hampir satu jam ia tertegun sendiri. Sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Ya, pergi. Pergi dari taman penuh kenangan ini, dari kota Karakura, dari Jepang, dan juga dari benua Asia. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun bersiap hendak meloncat ketika didengarnya derap langkah orang berlari. Suara itu semakin jelas dan terdengar mendekat. Tak lama kemudian sesosok gadis remaja―yang memang sedang mengisi ruang pikirannya―muncul dengan tiba-tiba

Ggio tersentak. Mata emasnya membulat sempurna, refleksi dari keterkejutan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun melompat turun dan menghampiri sosok yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas itu. Apa dia berlari untuk sampai ke sini?

"Soifon? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ggio menatap tas besar di genggaman tangan gadis berambut biru itu, "Tas apa itu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" cecarnya penasaran.

Soifon mati-matian meredakan nafasnya yang tersengal lantaran berlari tanpa henti dari rumah. Entah kenapa intuisinya mengatakan bahwa Ggio belum pergi. Perasaannya membimbingnya untuk menuju tempat mereka biasa berbagi rasa. Ya, taman Karakura, rumah pohon di sebuah akasia besar yang berdiri kokoh. Soifon menatap Ggio seraya menjawab,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah."

"Apa?" seru Ggio keras.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Ggio. Rumah itu adalah neraka. Tak ada yang bisa kupertahankan di sana." Soifon menjelaskan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bicarakan dulu dengan ayahmu?" tanya Ggio dengan mata yang masih melebar tak percaya, "Ibu tiri dan kakak tirimu mungkin tidak suka padamu, tapi kau masih punya ayah, Soifon."

"Harusnya aku sudah tidak punya ayah!" tandas Soifon tegas, "Akan lebih mudah bagiku jika aku tidak punya ayah. Nasibku akan jelas berakhir dipanti asuhan. Tidak seperti sekarang. Ayahku―sudah tidak bisa menjalankan perannya sebagai ayah bagiku, Ggio,"

Ggio menghela nafas. Semakin pelik. Dan ini adalah puncaknya.

"Lantas kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau pernah bilang akan membantuku," ucap Soifon, "sekarang aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Merasa Ggio sudah berada di pihaknya―Hei, Soifon, sejak kapan Ggio tidak berada di pihakmu?―Soifon merasa semakin optimis. Ditatapnya sepasang mata keemasan itu dengan serius. Penuh harap.

"Ggio, boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Kali ini pertanyaan singkat itu tak hanya membuat yang mendengar tersentak luar biasa, tapi juga membuat ternganga. Apa tidak salah? Ikut? Apa gadis ini paham arti dari kalimat 'ikut denganmu' yang baru saja ia ucapkan?

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir, Ggio. Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku hanya ingin terbebas dari semua ini. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru." Soifon segera menyambung kalimatnya. Ia cukup khawatir lantaran Ggio tidak merespon. Apa dia keberatan?

"Aku tidak punya keahlian apa-apa. Yah, mungkin aku bisa jadi _maid _di rumahmu. Aku akan membayar semua biaya selama aku di sana. Kumohon, Ggio. Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

Rahang kukuh Ggio mengatup. Matanya tak bisa berkedip menghadapi kenyataan di hadapannya. Ia masih memproses semua kejadian ini ketika suara Soifon yang teramat sangat memohon itu terdengar. Ya, memohon untuk diselamatkan.

"Kau… yakin? Kau sanggup… jadi _maid_ di rumahku?"

Soifon mengangguk cepat. Lebih baik mengurus rumah mewah keluarga Vega, dari pada terkurung dalam neraka berwujud keluarga.

"Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

Tindakan Ggio lebih cepat dari kata-katanya. Belum sempat Soifon mengangguk, Ggio telah menariknya. Mendekat hingga menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Dan Soifon tercekat. Perasaan ini datang lagi. Wajah yang memanas, jantung yang berdegup keras, nafas yang tertahan…

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tinggal bersama, aku butuh jawabanmu atas pernyataanku di taman hiburan tadi," tatapan serius mata emas itu melunglaikan seluruh persendian Soifon.

"I-iya,"

"Apa yang 'iya'?" cecar Ggio.

"Jangan meledekku, Ggio," Soifon berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan akal sehat yang tersisa, sebelum ia tenggelam dalam lautan emas yang menyorot tajam itu.

"Aku sedang tidak meledekmu,"

"Tapi kau menekanku,"

_Tidak! Kenapa sekarang suara ini harus mencicit?_

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Ggio. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang semula melingkari tubuh mungil Soifon. Ia mundur satu langkah dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku _jeans_-nya. Tampak sangat santai.

"Aku senang menekanmu," ucap pemuda itu enteng lalu tertawa.

Soifon langsung melepaskan nafasnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Dia mendengus sebal lantaran jatuh dalam 'permainan' kecil Ggio. Gemas, dipukulinya pemuda berkepang itu sambil berseru kesal. Ggio tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berlari menghindari serangan Soifon. Jelas saja Soifon tak tinggal diam. Dia pun mengejarnya. Mereka berlarian di bawah langit malam yang ditaburi ratusan bintang.

Tiba-tiba saja Ggio berhenti berlari dan membalikkan badan. Ia merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Soifon―yang sesuai perkiraan―langsung menubruknya lantaran tak sempat menghindar. Mereka terjatuh bersamaan dengan posisi Soifon di atas Ggio. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kelabu dan keemasan bertatapan lekat.

Sadar dengan posisi yang agak 'berbahaya', Soifon hendak bangkit. Tapi Ggio menahannya. Mereka kembali 'terikat', bertatapan dalam keheningan. Soifon terpaku. Waktu seperti melambat, hingga ia merasakan belaian lembut di sisi kanan wajahnya. Tangan Ggio.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soifon… Aku sangat menyayangimu…" suara pemuda berambut hitam itu agak berbisik. "Aku―"

Soifon meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Ggio, menghentikan kata-kata pemuda itu. Gadis manis itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

"Kau sendiri bagai mana?"

Hening lagi. Aliran darah meriak cepat. Degupan jantung berdetak keras. Seirama. Menyuarakan perasaan yang sama. Angin berhembus perlahan. Dan gadis berambut biru itu mengabaikan semua rasa malu yang mulai merambat saat ia meleburkan jarak dengan pemuda di bawahnya hingga tak tersisa. Mengunci bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Membuat mata keemasan melebar tak percaya.

Hanya sejenak. Karena permata kelabu dan emas itu akhirnya sama-sama tertutup, merasakan manisnya cinta yang bersambut.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali terbuka dan mengamati bayangan yang terpantul dalam iris masing-masing. Semburat merah terlukis jelas di wajah si gadis berkepang ketika suaranya yang sedikit bergetar terdengar.

"A-apa itu belum cukup sebagai jawaban, Ggio Vega?"

Pemuda berambut hitam tertawa kecil. Sebuah seringai membuat wajah tampannya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Ya, kurasa sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Shaolin Fon."

Gugup, Soifon segera berdiri dengan terburu-buru. Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu tak berani menatap Ggio yang juga telah berdiri. Entah setan apa yang telah merasukinya hingga ia bertingkah agresif seperti itu. Oh, ini memalukan!

Ggio tak henti-hentinya menyeringai melihat Soifon salah tingkah. Diraihnya tangan mungil itu dalam genggamannya. Terasa dingin. Rupanya gadis berkepang ini benar-benar gugup. Seringai di wajah Ggio pun berubah menjadi senyuman kecil.

"Rasanya keluarga Vega akan punya anak perempuan,"

"Eh?" kepala Soifon terangkat. Ditatapnya Ggio yang masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi heran yang polos.

Ggio mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Soifon, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Mereka―akan segera dapat menantu."

Wajah Soifon kembali memerah. Kali ini lebih parah. Kepalanya pun tertunduk semakin dalam. Ggio tertawa senang. Soifon yang malu-malu tampak sangat manis di matanya. Karena itulah ia langsung melingkarkan tangan di bahu gadis berambut biru itu dan mulai melangkah menuju mobil hitam yang rupanya sejak tadi telah menanti, berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka jatuh. Supir mobil itu, seorang pria berambut perak bernama Juushiro Ukitake, tersenyum melihat dua anak manusia yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Pelan, pria itu berucap sendiri.

"Selamat Tuan Muda, akhirnya Tuan Muda mendapatkan gadis yang selama ini membuat Anda rela bertahan sendirian di Jepang. Penantian panjang Anda telah berakhir dengan sangat manis…"

Sementara itu seberkas cahaya keemasan bertransformasi menjadi sesosok makhluk mungil bercahaya. Sosok ekstra kecil itu melayang-layang di kegelapan malam, memendarkan cahaya redup yang memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok itu menatap dua orang remaja yang telah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Senyum bahagia terpancang di wajah makhluk berkuncir yang kini melayang-layang di udara. Ia senang, benar-benar senang dengan semua yang baru saja ia saksikan. Akhirnya, ada juga orang yang mulai saat ini bisa menggantikan tugasnya. Akhirnya, ada juga orang yang mulai sekarang akan melindungi dan menemani si gadis malang.

Oh, salah. Gadis itu bukan lagi gadis malang. Dia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan, buah dari kesabaran yang selama ini dipertahannya. Mungkin dia tidak akan sadar, bahwa ketika ia bertemu dengan makhluk bernama Suzumebachi, takdir hidupnya telah ditandatangani. Dan tugas makhluk itu hanyalah mendampinginya sampai ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sejati.

Perlahan, sosok mungil itu mulai memudar. Namun senyuman di wajahnya tak akan pernah memudar. Walaupun bukan malaikat, ia tetap merasa sangat bersyukur pernah mendampingi seorang Shaolin Fon menuju akhir dari masa sulit yang menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Dan sekarang, mimpi buruk itu telah berlalu. Semua kepiluan itu telah berakhir bersama dengan eksistensinya sebagai seberkas bayangan.

"Sayonara, Soifon… Hiduplah dengan bahagia sampai akhir masa."

* * *

Hyaaahhhh… 25 lembar? Panjang amaaatttt!

Aih, tak terbayang akan jadi sepanjang ini. Maafkan diriku, readers. Beginilah orang stress yang mikirin ujian susulan. Kampusku―astaga―kenapa harus mempersulit yang mau ikut ujian susulan, sih? Arrrggghhhhh….*berisik, ditimpuk batu*

Hiks… Maaf, Yumi… Request-an mu jadi ancur gini. Udah gitu kelamaan pula, romance-nya picisan banget (maaf, gak bisa bikin romance.*jedotin kepala ke tembok*), ceritanya gaje, banyak typo, OOC, bikin boring, dan mengecewakan. Aih, aku memang harus banyak belajar lagi.

Nee, sudikah readers meripyu fic abalku (lagi?) ini? Semua protes, keluhan, caci maki, juga kuterima. Dan satu lagi, aku tak bermaksud mem-bashing chara mana pun. Semuanya murni hanya untuk kepentingan fic. Jadi, kalu ada kata-kataku yang nggak berkenan, aku minta maaf. Hontouni gomenasai…*nunduk dalem-dalem*

Wokeh, monggo, limpahkan semua keluhan dengan menekan tombol biru di bawah ini…^^


End file.
